Was it a Dream?
by Tech-Man
Summary: Shinji remembers how he was able to admit his feelings for Rei. Story takes place in a flashback. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion; this goes for all future chapters as well.**

Note: This story takes place several years after Evangelion. Nerv was never attacked by the JSDF. The characters are around twenty years of age. The characters may be slightly out of character.

**Chapter 1**

Shinji awoke with to a familiar feeling. Not anything very out of the ordinary just the need to urinate. While attempting to get out of bed, Shinji felt a warm presence against his side; looking down all he could see was a head full of blue hair. Shinji smiled to him self thinking about the series of events that it took to get him to finally admit his feelings for her.

**Flash Back**

Shinji now twenty sat alone at his desk staring at a picture of Rei that he had taken off of the Nerv security cameras. Ever since they had both been pilots he had felt a need to be around her, to comfort her to some how protect her. Shinji just could never seem to bring himself to actually make anything other than small talk with the living angel.

Shinji was brought out of his daydream by a knock on the door. Slowly he stood up and walked around his desk. To Shinji's surprise Rei stood in the door way.

"Ikari, I require your assistance on a personal matter." Shinji stared forward with a blank stare.

Sure, Rei whatever you need.

'Good', Rei stated in her usual monotone voice, "I will see you at 19:00 at gate 5." As she walked away Shinji could not help but feel dumbfounded at what Rei might need his help.

Rei walked away from Ikari's office and smiled inwardly to herself. Ever since the fifth angel she had been having these strange feelings toward Ikari. She had been using her terminal to do some research on these feelings and had come to the conclusion that it was either a crush or love.

Shinji stood up from his desk and grabbed his keys. It was hard to believe that the angels' attacks had been over for nearly a year now. Now that Gendo was safely behind bars and Misato had become the new Nerv commander. Slowly Shinji made his way toward gate 5, 18:58 he would be right on time. Shinji could still not shake the nervous feeling welling up inside of him; he had wanted to spend time alone with Rei but could never find a time or a reason for them to be together.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle with the reviews. I am open to creative criticism, so if you are going to bash it please give me some idea of how to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Chapter 2**

Shinji arrived at Gate 5 with several minutes to spare. Deciding to take a seat on a near by bench, Shinji thought inwardly to himself, "What could Rei possibly need my help with?" Shinji was startled out of his thoughts when the security door opened.

"Hey Baka, what are you doing just sitting there," yelled Asuka. "You know you are supposed to have my dinner ready by the time I get home," she stated.

"I am sorry, Asuka, I have something to take care of this evening, so Misato can make dinner tonight," Shinji stated in a defeated tone. "And, isn't it her turn anyway?" he thought to himself.

"You have something better to do than make my dinner?" Asuka yelled marching up and getting into Shinji's face. "You know damn well that Misato can't be allowed to cook. She is the only person I know of that can make instant Ramen taste bad," he commented further.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but Rei asked for my help tonight and I told her that I would help," Misato offered. Shinji stood up and walked back towards the security gate; swiping his ID card, he walked through the door and let it shut behind him. "Hopefully she won't come through the door after me," he thought.

Asuka stood facing the door that Shinji just went through,"I can't believe that he just walked past me," she thought to herself. Asuka grabbed her bag and headed towards the street level exit. As Asuka ran towards home she hoped that she would beat Misato home so that she could order takeout. She really did not feel like having to put up with Misato's cooking tonight. As Asuka made the call to the takeout place down the street, Misato walked through the door and went straight for a can of beer. Before Asuka could say anything Misato had gulped down nearly the entire can.

"So," asked Misato "do you know where Shinji is tonight? I thought that he was going to make dinner tonight?"

As Asuka stood up and headed for her room she stopped momentarily to say, "I don't know what that Baka is doing tonight and I could care less."

"Well, I guess she knows that he is hanging out with Rei tonight," Misato thought to herself as she downed her second beer that evening. The door bell rang as Misato finished the last of the can. "Asuka, the food is here!" yelled Misato.

Asuka made her way from her room towards the door. After she paid the delivery boy for the food she made her way towards the living room and handed Misato her food. Dinner went as well as you could expect. Asuka spent her time eating and mumbling to herself about something that Misato could not make out. After dinner, Asuka threw her trash away and made for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" called Misato to Asuka who was nearly out of the door. As the door slammed shut all Misato could hear was the word _OUT!_

Misato slowly stood up and headed for the kitchen. "I wonder if she is going out to find Shinji and Rei," Misato thought to himself. "Maybe I should warn them that she may be headed their way. Nah, this will make a more interesting story, if I just stay out of it. Maybe I will just go and take a bath..." After grabbing several cans of beer, Misato made her way towards the bathroom.

Author's Note: Sorry this is another short chapter. The next chapter will be up shortly and will actually have Rei in it. I would like to thank those people who reviewed my first chapter and gave me pointers on how to correct my errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Chapter 3**

Rei shut down her terminal and made her way over to the closet. After grabbing her coat she slowly made her way towards the door. Rei was having trouble explaining what the strange feeling that appeared to be coming from her stomach. The only way that she could describe it would to say that she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. Rei could remember Dr. Akagi mentioning something about people feeling like they had butterflies in their stomachs when they were nervous. Why would I be nervous about asking Ikari to help me sort out these emotions? I have no reason to feel nervous; I am just going to have him help me sort out these feelings. Surely Ikari will know which of the feelings I am experiencing. With that in mind Rei made her way out of the office and down the hall towards gate 5.

Shinji stood with his back against the security door, hoping that nobody tried opening it from the other side. Please let Asuka have just gone home. I really do not want to have to deal with Asuka when Rei shows up. Man, I wish I could just make this nervous feeling just go away. Stop it Shinji, he thought to himself, one of these days you are just going to have tell her that you care for her. But, I wonder what could Rei possibly need my help with? She never has shown any interest in fixing up her run down apartment or of actually wanting any kind of human contact. Maybe she has finally decided to try and socialize with the rest of the human population or maybe she just wants to hang out with me? Ha, what am I thinking she would only ask for my help if she had something that actually required attention she would not just want to hang out. I guess it was just wishful thinking, he thought. Shinji was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

Rei made her way over towards Shinji, slightly tilting her head as giving him a long and inquisitive look. "Ikari, are you ok? You seem to be a bit distracted," Rei asked.

"Oh Rei, I'm alright. I was just thinking about something. It is nothing important," Shinji stated weakly; trying not to blush. Every time I am near her I can't seem to keep from blushing. "So, Rei what did you need my help with tonight?"

"Let us discuss that after we get to my apartment," Rei stated plainly. The information that Rei had been reading all day stated that most people feel more comfortable talking about personal stuff after eating. Having not eaten anything since breakfast Rei was quite hungry. "Ikari, have you eaten yet this evening?" Rei asked in her usual monotone voice.

"No Rei, I haven't eaten yet and I'm kind of glad that you suggested it. I was starting to get fairly hungry," said Shinji. "So, Shinji asked, what do you feel like having or did you have a particular place in mind," asked Shinji.

"No, Rei stated, I have specific location in mind."

"That's great I heard about a new restaurant on the other side of town, near your apartment complex. I also heard that they have a great vegetarian selection on the menu. What do you say we go there, Rei," Shinji asked kind of hesitantly. I am actually going to be having dinner with Rei, he thought, trying to keep the blush from taking over his entire face. This could almost be considered a date, he thought smiling to himself. Hold your horses Shinji, she was hungry and you know that Rei only does things that are practical and being hungry would constitute a good reason to go and have dinner.

Rei had seen the place on her way to work, but had had no desire to try it out. However, the though of having dinner with Shinji was too appealing. "Very well Ikari, that will be satisfactory," stated Rei in an almost normal voice.

Shinji and Rei made there way down the street towards the train station. During the walk towards the train station Shinji stayed at least a step or two behind Rei. Shinji loved to take her appearance in. The way her hair looked; the way she walked with such grace and power. She always seemed to remind him of an angel. He just could not stop staring at her.

"Ikari, is there something wrong? You seem distracted and are falling behind, asked Rei"

"Oh, sorry about that Rei, stated Shinji trying to make up an excuse, I was just thinking. It was nothing important"

When they finally arrived at the station they both swiped their Nerv charge cards and made for the train. Once they entered the train they took seats opposite of each other and waited for the doors to close. They spent most of the ride staring at each other. Both were in deep thought about what their true feelings about each other were and how they would go about bringing it up.

As the train pulled into the station, Shinji and Rei made their way towards the restaurant. Shinji followed Rei closer this time so as not to draw her attention. Once they arrived at the door Shinji stepped forward and opened it for Rei. At the hostess station Shinji asked for a table for two. They were led to a table near the back of the restaurant. Both ordered water and starting looking at the menu.

"So Rei, What sounds good to you," Shinji asked.

"I believe I am going to have the chief salad," replied Rei.

About that time the waitress walked up. "Hello and good evening, may I take your drink order," stated the waitress.

"I will have tea," answered Rei.

"And I believe I will have tea as well," Shinji quickly replied.

"Very well, I will be back momentarily with your drink order and will be back momentarily to take your dinner orders," stated the waitress.

"So Rei, do I still have to wait until we get over to your place to know what you needed my help with," Shinji asked timidly.

Rei slightly tilted her head to the side and gave Shinji a confused look. "Do you not trust that I have a good reason for asking you to come over to my apartment? I assure you, Ikari there is no need for you to worry," Rei sated in a very matter of fact tone.

"I am sorry Rei, that's not what I meant," Shinji said quickly looking down at the table.

Shinji sudden submissive behavior confused her. Rei knew that the moment anyone appeared to confront him Shinji's first instinct was to apologize; even if he had done nothing wrong. I will have to remember to not appear to confront him she thought to herself.

The waitress approached bringing them both back in to reality as well as bring their drink orders. "May I take your order or do you two still require a few minutes," she asked politely.

"I will have the salad," Rei stated plainly.

"And I'll have the Bloody-Mary Flank Steak, Medium-well with the salad please," stated Shinji.

"Very well, the waitress stated, I will have your order out shortly." She then took her leave of them and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Ikari, the matter that I asked you to meet with me about tonight is of a personal nature and I would prefer to discuss it with you in private," Rei said in her normal voice.

"Oh, sure Rei that's not a problem. I was just trying to start some sort of conversation," explained Shinji.

"Why do you wish to have a conversation," Rei asked.

"I don't know Rei, I just enjoy talking with you and I though that it would be better than sitting here staring at each other the entire dinner," Shinji offered.

"Very well, what are appropriate topics for dinner conversation? She asked.

"I don't know we could just talk about work or maybe about what is going on in each others lives," Shinji suggested.

"I am confused what do you mean by: going on in each others lives," Rei asked slightly confused.

"Well, like what do you do after work or what you do on the weekends? What do you do when you are not sitting at your terminal in the office," Shinji asked hesitantly.

"I do nothing after work; I usually just go home and make dinner and then head to bed. I don not really do anything expect work," Rei stated flatly.

"Well, do you ever go out with any of your friends," asked Shinji.

"I do not really have any friends," Rei stated.

"You have friends," Shinji commented quickly. "I consider you my friend and I hope that you consider me yours," he stated quickly in a defeated tone.

Shinji's comment had caught her off guard, a rare thing for Rei. Ikari was a co-worker and fellow ex-pilot; someone who was always nice to her and the only one that had shown any kind of concern for her well being, but Rei had never had anyone that she considered a friend let alone someone that considered her a friend. "Do you really consider me a friend, Ikari" Rei asked.

"Oh course I do Rei. And please call me Shinji from now on. Friends call each other by their first names anyway," he quickly added.

As Rei considered what Shinji had just said the waitress showed up with their food. After checking to make sure that everything was fine she headed back to check on her other tables. Shinji and Rei ate quickly and quietly; both thinking about what the other had just said.

After a short while the waitress showed back up and with the check. Rei started to ask to have it split but Shinji stopped her. Shinji quickly grabbed the check and handed it and his Nerv charge card back to the waitress.

"Ika- Shinji you do not need to pay for my dinner, my salary is sufficient enough to pay for my own meal," Rei stated.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Shinji stated. I was just trying to be nice. Let's call it a one friend buying dinner for another. What do you say, Rei?"

"Very well, Shinji but next time I will buy the dinner, agreed," Rei stated in her usual straight forward manner.

After the waitress brought back his card and the receipt; they both got up and headed towards Rei's apartment. Since Rei's apartments was only a kilometer or so down the road they both decided they would walk over, working off some of the dinner they had just finished.

During the walk home Rei continued to wonder if she should have classified Shinji as a friend a long time ago. Perhaps this would help to explain the feelings she was having towards him. Maybe I really am in love with Ika- Shinji. With that last thought Rei let a small smile grace her lips.

**Note: I hope that this chapter will answer some of your questions and is finally long enough to be considered a real chapter. Thanks again to those who reviewed, I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Misato lay in the tub she began to think about Kaji. Kaji had been out of the country for several months now on business. They had only had a few chances to speak on the phone. Ever since he started working as a liaison between the UN and Nerv he had been all over the world. Misato missed him very much and was eagerly awaiting his return within the next week or so. As her thoughts continued to focus on Kaji; Misato slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

As Asuka left their apartment her anger continued to swell. "What could my baka and wonder girl be off doing at this time of night? I wonder where they could be?", Asuka thought to herself., " I guess that I will just head over to wonder girl's apartment and find out what those two are up to." Just as Asuka reached up to open the elevator doors; the doors opened up revealing Hikari.

"What are you doing here?" Asuka asked puzzled.

"Don't you remember, Asuka? Last week you invited me over to spend the night," Hikari stated and slightly worried that maybe she was mistaken.

"Oh, I remember," Asuka added quickly. Asuka was quickly trying to cover up the fact that this thing with Shinji caused her to forget all about it.

"Well, have you eaten yet?" Asuka asked irritated that she had forgotten.

"Yeah, I have Asuka; I ate right before I came over here," Hikari answered.

"Well, good let's drop off your bag and then we have a errand to run," Asuka quickly stated grabbing Hikari's bag and promptly making her way over to the apartment door before Hikari could ask any questions.

"So Asuka, what kind of an errand do we need to run?" Hikari asked slightly puzzled by the red head's need to go out this late.

"We are going over to wonder girl's place to find out what that baka is up to," Asuka steamed as she made her way towards the elevator a second time. Once in the elevator Asuka explained the situation to Hikari. Hikari looked puzzled as Asuka finished her explanation.

"So if Shinji is helping Rei why do we need to go over there and find out what they are doing?" Hikari asked.

"I want to know what wonder girl needs him for," Asuka added giving Hikari an irritated look.

"Fine, I guess that we can go over there and see what is going on," Hikari added giving in to the red head's demands.

The two made their way down the elevator and over to the train station. Once they arrived at the correct station, they departed the train and made their way over to Rei's apartment building.

"Man, this part of town is a complete mess. How can anyone live over here?" Hikari asked.

"Well, its just wonder girl; no one really cares where she lives," Asuka answered.

Shortly, they were standing in front of apartment room 402. Hikari reached up and knocked on the door. Since there was no response to the knock; Asuka pulled open the door and walked in.

"Asuka, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, Rei did not give us permission to enter her apartment," Hikari stated.

"Whatever, wonder girl doesn't even appear to be here right now. Where are that stooge and that windup doll?" Asuka demanded.

"I have no idea, Asuka. So let's get going before someone shows up and we get into trouble," Hikari pleaded.

"Fine lets go; that baka should be home shortly anyway," Asuka added.

The two friends made their way from Rei's apartment complex over to the train station. Once they were on the platform Hikari asked Asuka if maybe they could still be over at Nerv.

"I have no idea where they could be," Asuka yelled.

"Well, have you tried calling Shinji on his cell phone?" inquired Hikari.

"No, I haven't. That baka never uses his phone, I completely forgot that he even has one," Asuka said.

Asuka pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Shinji's number. The phone rang once, twice, three times and then clicked over to voicemail. Shinji's voice came on right after: "You have reached Shinji Ikari and I am unable to get to the phone right now. Please leave a short message and I will return your call shortly," Shinji voice stopped to be followed by a loud beep.

Asuka screamed in to the phone, "Where are you baka? And, what are you doing?"

Boarding the train Asuka and Hikari made their way back to Misato's apartment.

Misato slowly got out of the bath and made her way back to her room to change. "I wonder if Asuka ever caught up with Shinji and Rei?" Misato thought to herself. As Misato changed and made her way over to the kitchen to grab another can of beer she heard the door slam open. "I guess that answers my question," Misato snickered to her self. "So Asuka, did you take care of what you needed to do?" Misato called. Misato watched as a very angry Asuka stormed by with Hikari in tow. "Hi Hikari, I did not know you were coming over tonight," Misato said looking funny.

"Hello Major, Asuka invited me to stay over last week," Hikari quickly stated.

"Well, that's fine. What are you girls going to do tonight?" Misato inquired.

"I don't know, Asuka seems to be upset so I am sure we will just watch TV and play games," Hikari answered.

"Well, have fun girls. I am going to bed, and I have to be up early for my shift," Misato replied. As Misato made her way back to her bedroom; Hikari followed Asuka into the living room.

"So, Asuka why are you so concerned with Shinji being out with Rei?" Hikari asked.

"I have my reasons," Asuka stated bluntly.

"Asuka, when are you finally going to tell Shinji that you actually care for him?" Hikari asked.

Asuka just looked at Hikari and went back to watching TV; not even bothering to answer her friend's question.

"Come on Asuka, I told Toji how I felt about him and he felt the same way," Hikari stated.

"Well, you and Toji are different. I have an image to uphold," Asuka defended.

"Well, you should think about it," Hikari added.

The two girls went back to watching the TV. Asuka continued to think about whether or not she should tell that baka that she likes him.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is short needed to update everyone on Asuka's thoughts. I should have the next chapter up within a week. Thanks to those who reviewed. And as always please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Chapter 5**

As Shinji and Rei made their way from the restaurant towards Rei's apartment building Shinji's cell phone began to ring. Suspecting that it might be someone at Nerv trying to get a hold of him he pulled the phone out of the case on his belt. Once he had his phone out he took a moment to look at the screen to see if his assumption was correct. The screen was flashing Asuka's number. Shinji not feeling like talking to the explosive red head decided to hit the ignore button there by sending the caller straight to his voicemail. A moment later his phone beeping again signaling that he now had a new voicemail to listen to.

Rei had noticed Shinji looking at his cell phone. "Who called," Rei asked.

"Oh, it was only Asuka, Shinji replied. She most likely wanted to know when I would be home to make them dinner."

"Well, should you not return pilot Sohyru's telephone call," Rei inquired.

"I will later; I really do not feel like talking to her right now," Shinji answered.

"Very well, Shinji what ever you think is best," Rei added.

They continued to walk towards the apartment building side by side. Shinji continued to stare at Rei through the side of his eyes. She really looks beautiful he thought to himself. From the angle that he was at he could barely see the small smile that was gracing the living angel's face. Shinji continued to star at Rei; he really hoped that he might be able to find the courage to tell her how he really felt about her.

Once they reached the apartment Shinji stopped to let Rei lead the way into her own apartment. As they entered the apartment Shinji thought back to the last time he was in her place. As he looked around the only real difference he could see was that the bloody bandages were gone. Rei took a seat on her bed looking at Shinji she silently offered him the seat next to her. Shinji walked over and set next to her.

"So, Rei was the matter you wanted to discuss with me," Shinji asked intrigued.

"Well Ika-Shinji, I wanted your help in classifying a feeling that I have been feeling," Rei stated in a very matter of fact manner.

When Shinji heard that he felt his heart skip a beat. Shinji deeply hoped that Rei might feel about him the same way that he felt about her. 'No, what are you thinking Shinji,' he inwardly scolded him self. She couldn't even remotely think the same things as you feel for her, he thought.

"Well, what are you asking me to do," Shinji asked.

"Well, I have been trying to classify this feeling I have been having towards you," Rei answered.

"What kind of feeling are you having towards me," Shinji asked. Inwardly Shinji was jumping for joy hoping that Rei was heading in the direction that he was hoping.

"Well, I have been thinking about you quite a bit lately and keep getting this unexplainable feeling every time I see you at work," Rei answered feeling a bit odd that she was letting Shinji know about this.

Shinji was jumping for joy inside his head and trying not to let the blush he could feel actually show on this face. Shinji quickly looked down at the floor trying not to let Rei see the smile on his face. Rei noticed that Shinji started staring at the floor and wondered if there was something on interest on the floor.

"Shinji is there something on the floor," Rei asked confused.

"No Rei, I was just a little embarrassed that's all. Rei, I hope that I am not over stepping here but I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same way about you. Rei, I think that I love you. I hope that you feel the same way about me. I hope that I am not pushing my feelings on yours and only hearing what I want to here," Shinji answered trying to completely explain his feelings.

"Did you say that you love me," Rei asked.

"Yeah Rei, I love you and have since we battled the angles," Shinji answered quickly.

"I love you too Shinji," Rei replied with a blush forming on her face.

Shinji turned his head and found that he was only a few inches away from Rei's face. Shinji looked at those crimson orbs. He could see her lips ever slightly parted. Shinji really wanted to kiss her.

Rei noticed that they were very close together. She noticed that Shinji was looking at her lips and seemed to be mouthing something to him self. "Shinji do you wish to kiss me," Rei asked.

"Yeah, if that's OK with you," Shinji answered completely embarrassed.

To answer his question Rei leaned in and brought their lips together. Shinji left her soft lips connect with his. Shinji had never experienced anything that felt quite like this before. The kiss only lasted a moment; Shinji had not had a chance to take in a proper breath prior to her lips meeting his. Shinji looked at her and felt an overwhelming need to kiss her again. Before Shinji had a chance to do anything Rei looked at him in a quizzical manner.

"Rei is there something wrong," Shinji asked.

"Does this mean we are going out," Rei asked.

The question caught Shinji off guard. "Yeah Rei, if you want to I guess that we are," Shinji answered.

"Then we are now going out," Rei answered with confidence in her voice that made Shinji smile to him self.

Shinji reached over and put his hand on her cheek feeling the smoothness of her skin. Shinji could not believe that this living angel was sitting next to him. Not only that but she was now his girlfriend. Shinji leaned over and held Rei in a passionate embrace and took a moment to smell the wonderful scent of Rei Ayanami.

Rei laid her head onto Shinji's chest and took a moment to relax inside his loving embrace. Rei has always enjoyed the aroma that Shinji gave off. Rei enjoyed the cross synchronization experiments in unit 01 they always smelled of Shinji. Rei suddenly felt very tired and let out a long yawn.

"Tired Rei," Shinji asked.

"Yes, I am feeling a bit tired," she answered. Rei lay back on the bed and righted her self with the pillow.

Shinji stood up and started walking towards the door. "Well, I guess that I will let you get some rest Rei. I imagine that I will see you tomorrow," Shinji said. Shinji really did not want to leave but he didn't want to start pushing the limits of his freedoms.

Rei watched Shinji head towards the door and felt a ting of disappointment. "Shinji why are you leaving," she asked making the disappointment evident in her voice.

Rei's tone had caught him completely off guard. "Well, I thought that you wanted to get some rest," Shinji answered.

"I would prefer if you stayed here with me while I slept," Rei stated hoping that Shinji would decide to stay.

"Sure Rei, if that is what you want," Shinji said. Shinji walked over and sat back down next to Rei. Slowly Shinji relaxed and laid down next to Rei. Rei slowly scooted over and placed her head on Shinji's chest. The two of them laid there for several hours.

Eventually Shinji's cell phone rang. Very slowly and carefully he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. Misato was on the line wanting to know when he would be home. Shinji told her that he way there with Rei and most likely would not be home till later. Misato teased him for and moment and then told him to be careful. Shinji hung up the phone and placed it on the dresser next to the bed. Shinji closed his eye and allowed him self to drift off into a bliss full sleep.

**End of Flash Back**

Shinji finally stood up and made his way over to the restroom. Relieving him self of the urgent pressure Shinji just smiled to him self. In a matter of weeks Shinji would finally be taking the plunge so to speak. Shinji and Rei were scheduled to be married. They had been dating for nearly a year now and had recently moved into an apartment in the same building as Misato and Asuka. As Shinji walked back to the bedroom he took a moment to admire his future wife. When she slept she seemed like an angel he on Earth, his angel.

**Author's note: This is the final chapter of this story and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought of the entire story.**


End file.
